La utopía de Crónicas de Evilius
by Namakemono97
Summary: Desde que Kaito heredó esa cuchara de plata antigua la pesadilla se repite. Luka, la psicóloga del grupo, le dice que investigue sobre el misterioso objeto. Kaito tendrá que enfrentarse a varios retos para averiguar el pasado de su familia, para acabar despertando a todos los pecados y completar la utopía de la que habla la profecía. [Fanfic en parda temporal]
1. Chapter 1

Fuego, tierra, una cuchara, un teatro y sufrimiento, mucho sufrimiento. Desde que Kaito había heredado esa reliquia y la guardaba en su habitación siempre soñaba con lo mismo. Primero alguien lo mataba, ese alguien le recordaba a Len. Después veía como de Miku, que había sido quemada por Rin, salía una luz que los gemelos dividían en siete partes y una de ellas se transformaba en tierra. Las únicas que nunca morían eran Luka y otro personaje que no le daba "buenas vibraciones". Después veía como sus amigos morían.

Primero, moría Gakupo, su mejor amigo, pero era él mismo quien lo mataba. Después iba Meiko, su mejor amiga, o eso creía, porque antes de ella morir él había visto como era devorado por ella. Más tarde moría Len, a manos de Meiko. Seguido, Miku que se suicidaba con un veneno que ella misma creó para darle a él. Luego, Luka mataba los mataba a él, Miku, Meiko y Rin. Finalmente, moría él, en un incendio, junto a Miku.

Pero, extrañamente, él volvía a vivir y daba su corazón para mantener en funcionamiento una torre de un reloj que él construyó en su otra vida.

-Que cosa tan rara…-Dijo nada más levantarse.- Bueno, no creo que importe.-Continuó con mejor humor.

Bajó a la cocina, donde ya le esperaban todos sus compañeros.

-Muy bien, Bakaito, hoy te has despertado más pronto que ayer.-Le felicitó Meiko.

-Mei-chan, no lo trates así.-Se enfurruñó Miku, mientras le cogía del brazo a Kaito.

La aludida se giró para seguir con sus quehaceres encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba dispuesta a empezar una pelea, pero no con Miku, claro que Kaito no se dio cuenta.

-¿Hay helado?-Preguntó el peli-azul.

-Has acabado con tus reservas, Kai, ya no queda.-Contestó Len con su habitual seriedad.

-Leni, no mientas, fuiste tú quien acabó con las reservas.-Le reprendió su hermana Rin.

Kaito empezó a dudar de si matar a Len o ponerse a llorar, por la falta de esa delicia helada. Finalmente, se decantó por la primera opción. Pero Gakupo se interpuso.

-Hey, tío, tranquilo, desayuna otra cosa, luego compras el helado.

Vivían los siete allí, en una casa de las afueras de Tokio, desde hacía poco. Desde que se conocían se habían llevado muy bien y ahora casi eran como hermanos. Todos trabajaban en la misma discográfica: VOCALOID, como cantantes. Así se habían conocido y hecho amigos.

Además, la mayoría iba a la universidad. Luka estudiaba psicología, Gakupo economía, él derecho y Meiko historia. Rin y Len aún iban a la Escuela Media (*), mientras que Miku y Gumi ya habían pasado a la Escuela Media Superior (*). Claro que ahora estaban de vacaciones de Navidad, y ninguno pensaba ir a estudiar.

Kaito aceptó la pérdida de su amado helado y desayunó otra cosa. Mientras veía a sus compañeros recordaba con más nitidez su sueño. Se quedó mirando como comía Meiko, y de repente sintió pánico, ¿no era ella la que comía de todo, hasta carne humana, en su sueño?

Meiko miró a Kaito.

-¿Kai, estás bien? No tienes buena cara.-Preguntó con preocupación.

-No es nada… es sólo que me acordé de una pesadilla que se ha ido repitiendo desde hace tiempo.

-¿En serio? Eso se puede deber a algún trastorno psicológico.- Puntualizó Luka, la psicóloga.

-¿Kaito, trastornos? No hace falta ser psicóloga para saber que los tiene, ¿no ves que solo come helado?-Se burló la peli-castaña.

-¡Oye!

-Yo te puedo ayudar, Kai.-Se ofreció Luka.-Así podré practicar.

Y así fue como la chica de la melena rosa convenció a Kaito para que le dejará psicoanalizarlo, así practicaba.

Después de las preguntas canon que todo psicólogo realizaba, Luka fue al quid de la cuestión.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sueñas?

-Es todo muy raro… Me veo morir, luego renacer muchas veces. Y en todas mis reencarnaciones aparece uno de vosotros, y la mayoría acaba muriendo o me asesinan a mí para volver a renacer.

-Interesante… ¿Hay algo que tengan en común todas las vidas que vives en tu sueño?

A Kaito le costaba recordar, pero al final dio con la respuesta.

-Sí, siempre aparece en segundo plano la reliquia que heredé hace poco, ya sabes, la cuchara de plata de mi tío-abuelo, Toroito.

Por un instante Kaito creyó que la cara de Luka se tornaba sorprendida, casi alegre por esa noticia. Pero solo fue durante un segundo.

-¿Y te pasa desde que la tienes?

-Más o menos, después de un par de días de tenerla.

-Entonces lo que te pasa es que sientes curiosidad por saber la historia de esa reliquia. ¿Por qué no investigas?

-Algo de curiosidad sí que tengo. Creo que tienes razón, investigaré. Gracias, Lu.

Kaito salió por la puerta, donde le esperaban los gemelos.

-¿Ya está? ¿Solo eso? ¿Estás segura de que no hay que mandarlo al manicomio, Luka?-Preguntó Len.

-Yo creo que habría que llamarlos a ellos directamente, así se lo llevarán nada más verle.-Siguió Rin.

-¿Acaso os he hecho yo algo en otra vida, o qué?-Preguntó exasperado Kaito

-No.-Contestó Rin.

-Que sepamos.-Agregó su gemelo.- Si necesitas ayuda para investigar Meiko te puede ayudar.

-Por algo estudia historia.-Completó el reflejo del rubio.

Mientras hablaban iban caminando a lo largo del pasillo. Los gemelos Kagamine hablaban siempre de esa manera, se completaban las frases el uno al otro. Para muchos era adorable, pero para otros, en especial Kaito, era insoportable.

-Y es lista.

-Más que tú.

-Seguro que te es útil.

-Si la convences, también es cabezota.

-Sí, y cuando se enfada…

-Es como una fiera.

-¡Queréis parar ya!-Gritó Kaito, ya fuera de sí.

Los dos gemelos se fueron riendo sin parar, les hacía gracia ver a Kaito enfadado.

* * *

Bueno, me ha quedado un poco raro el primer capitulo, pero más o menos se entiende, creo...

Este es un proyecto que quería hacer desde hace tiempo sobre Crónicas de Evilius. Me la he estudiado bastante como para hacerla, así que me alegro de que haya gente que le dé una oportunidad (sí, ésto va dirigido a ti, que estás leyendo ésto, porque los que no lo han leído no le han dado una oportunidad, yo me entiendo), así que MUCHAS GRACIAS -llorando de felicidad.-


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí traigo otro capitulo! -Se oyen gritos de fangirls de fondo (?).- Me ha sorprendido el éxito que ha tenido éste fic. Solo he publicado un capitulo y ya tengo un favoritos y un follow, además de 5 reviews. Me quedé flipando... o3o En fin, al final de capitulo responderé a los reviews que no he podido responder por PM.

Disfrutad~

**Disclaimer:** No, Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, para mi desgracia. Si no, no estaría haciendo éste fic y directamente haría un anime.

**Adevertencias: **TAITO, sí, Taito Shion el loco del pica hielos, que hará del tío de Kaito y de loco extravagante.

* * *

Sí, tal vez con Meiko, Kaito, tenía más posibilidades de averiguar algo sobre la cuchara de plata. Con Meiko. No con ella, Rin, Len, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo y Miku, claro que todos se les habían unido cuando se enteraron. ¿Es que Luka no conocía el derecho a la privacidad?

Meiko propuso que fueran a ver a su tío Taito, ya que era él quien le había regalado la reliquia y preguntar. Pero, Meiko (al igual que el resto, que la habían secundado) no sabía que el tío de Kaito era una persona un tanto… excéntrica, además de que daba miedo.

Así fue como llegaron a la mansión de Taito. Bueno, más bien parecía una mansión abandonada, porque las plantas de los jardines crecían descontroladas tapando gran parte de la mansión, ésta se veía descuidada, tal vez por vejez, y lóbrega.

El grupo tocó la puerta.

-Que no esté, que no esté, que no esté, que no esté, que no esté, que no esté…-Rezaba Kaito por sí mismo bajo la mira desaprobatoria de Meiko.

Les abrió un hombre que guardaba parecido con Kaito, salvo que éste llevaba el pelo morado y una venda en la cara que le tapaba un ojo. Sonreía perversamente y más aún cuando vio a su sobrino.

-Ho-hola, tío Taito.-Saludó el peli-azul con nervios. No es que le tuviera miedo a su tío, pero a veces era un poco… extraño, sobre todo cuando conocía a gente nueva.

-Hola, Kaito.-Pronunció su nombre como saboreándolo.- Veo que traes compañía, ¿es que no me piensas presentar? –Miró a cada uno de los amigos de Kaito con una sonrisilla perversa, hasta que se paró en Luka.- ¡A ti te conozco! ¡Eres una bruja!-Gritó señalando a la peli-rosa.

-¿Eh? No, tío, Luka no es una bruja, es mi amiga.-Le explicó con tranquilidad.

-¿Seguro? Porque se parece a una que conocí cuando era joven, se llamaba Elluka, se parece a Luka. Curioso, ¿verdad?-Taito volvió a la normalidad, sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

Luka, que parecía haberse llevado el mayor susto de su vida, suspiró aliviada de que aquel extraño hombre volviera a una relativa normalidad.

-Claro, claro, tío…-Kaito ya estaba cansado de los brotes de rareza de su tío y aún quedaba tiempo hasta que se pudiera ir. No hacía otra cosa que arrepentirse por dentro de hacer caso a Meiko.

Después de que Kaito presentara al resto de sus amigos, Taito les hizo pasar a la mansión. Por dentro ésta era aún más lóbrega de lo que parecía por fuera. Apenas había ventanas, por lo tanto escaseaba la luz, las parece estaban cubiertas de los retratos antepasados de Kaito y cuadros de escenas bélicas algo sangrientas, o mucho, depende del cuadro.

-Y… ¿por qué habéis venido, pandilla de Kaito?-Así es como les había apodado Taito.

-Queríamos saber algo más sobre la cuchara de plata que me regalaste…-Contestó con inseguridad Kaito.

-¿La cuchara de Marlon? Je, que curioso, otra vez, la bruja Elluka vino precisamente preguntando por ella.-Comentó Taito mirando a Luka, que apartó la mirada algo incómoda.- Pero apenas sé un par de cosas sobre ella -siguió dejando de mirar a Luka-, sé que esa cuchara ha pasado de generación en generación desde antes de que se formara de que se formara la USE (*), pero que primero perteneció a un tal Gallerian Marlon, por eso se llama la cuchara de Marlon o porque la cuchara viene de Marlon, francamente no tengo ni idea.-Miró al grupo con su característica sonrisa perversa, a saber en lo que estaría pensando.

Todos miraron a Meiko para que resolviera sus dudas.

-La USE significa Union State of Evilius, una unión de antiguas naciones en la cual está basada la actual Unión Europea, fue creada en el 878 y disuelta en 1245 (**). Marlon era una de las antiguas naciones que formaba parte de esa unión, el territorio actual es San Marino.-Contestó Meiko a la pregunta no formulada de sus compañeros.

Todos asintieron asimilando la nueva información.

Poco después salieron, para alivio de todos, de la casa de Taito con un poco de información. No había ido tan mal después de todo.

* * *

¡Iujujú! Aquí termina el segundo capitulo (si me queréis lanzar tanto tomates como rosas, se acepta), y los chicos ya tienen algo de información, aunque no mucha, tendrán que ir a buscar a otro lado.

Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:

Sí, Luka es Elluka, por si no lo sabíais. Y lo de la visita a Taito de hace uno año fue una invención mía.

Taito no está loco, solo es sádico, creo. ¬¬

(*) La USE es una unión ficticia de reinos ficticios creados por mothy-sama.

(**) Ésto, por supuesto, es inventado. Sí se creó en tal año según mothy, pero la fecha de disolución es pura inventiva de mi parte, ya que no se sabe que pasó después del año 1000 en la Saga Chronicles o Evilius.

Y sin más dilación... -redoble de tambor- ¡LOS REVIEWS! He contestado algunos por PM, pero los que no he podido, pues los contesto aquí:

Elektra: Sí, más o menos he estado estudiándome la historia (3 semanas leyendo resúmenes, viéndo vídeos con subtítulos, visitándo el vocaloid wiki en inglés...) así que iré a lo seguro. Me alegro de que te guste la idea de contarlo todo através de Kaito, la verdad, lo hice por eso mismo. Me parece un personaje clave en todo ésto.  
Guest: Bueno, más o menos esta historia trataría de lo que se supone que pasaría cuando se despertaran todos los pecados, así que no, no me lo tomaré al pie de la letra pero lo tendré muy encuenta, sobretodo cuando hable del pasado de los objetos y esas cosas... ¡Y sí! Kaito aparece en todos, por eso lo escogí como protagonista, me parece una pieza clave en toda la trama de Chronicles of Evilius. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia y por tu apoyo! ¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también!

Y nada más... ¡Gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos! En serio, esas cosas me motivan para seguir escribiendo y para tener más ideas locas de éstas.


End file.
